SoMa: Revelation
by NeverWantedToDanceWithYou
Summary: Maka doesn't want to ever fall in love. That just leads to heartbreak. But when she get's a story, written about her and a certain white haired weapon, will her attempt to find out what Soul thinks backfire? Will they fall in love? Will the Maka Albarn Fan Club live to see tomorrow? Rating may change.


Ashley Stuff: Um, his guys. This is Ashley, writing with Tsun, as usual. I would tell her to say hi, but then she would say something... offensive. So... uh... this story is kind of a cool idea, I think... hope... I actually don't have much to say about it other than read it. It came from a really weird conversation we had about what it would be like if a fictional character read a fanfic about themselves.

* * *

12 PM

* * *

Maka Albarn, slayer of the dread Kishin Asura, general hero of the entire world, and one of the greatest Meister's ever to graduate from the DWMA, was furious. Pissed. Angry beyond any thought or reason.

"I. Hate. Teaching!" She roars, head in her hands, lunch in front of her on the table.

"You were the one who was all for it." Her partner comments. Soul Eater Evans, tall, muscular absolutely gorgeous, subject of adoration from practically every girl in the school from five to fifty. They were in the teachers lounge, having some very much needed break time.

"That was before I knew children were evil." She mutters, glaring at her sandwich. "None of them pay any attention! I'm trying to teach them stuff but the only thing they're actually interested in is asking me about whatever huge adventure we went on last! I can't get anything done!"

"Try not to lead such an interesting life." Soul deadpans. Casually, he grabs her sandwich. "You forgot to take the crust off."

"I know but I didn't have time." She mutters, the sandwich just one more annoyance in a long long list.

"Allow me." With a slight glow, one of his fingers becomes a tiny blade. A few deft cuts later her sandwich is perfect. "One of the many advantages to being a magical weapon. He slices, he dices." Then he passes it back with a wry grin.

"Thanks." Maka grumbles, but her heart isn't in it. Soul sighs.

"Look, there's still other stuff you could do. I mean, we're both pretty much set for life, financially, so it isn't like you need to be working. Oh, speaking of which, when are we going to get a better place?" He was talking about their apartment, which had been a sore point the past few weeks.

"I like the apartment!" Maka protests, nibbling at her food. "We've been there for years!"

"And we've gotten years worth of shit. I can't fit any of my instruments in there."

"You only ever use the piano! Get rid of the others!" It's a familiar arguement, one that keeps them busy for the remaining time until classes. Soul heads off for his little monsters and Maka for hers. Two. More. Hours. Just two more hours... then everything would be okay...

* * *

2 PM

* * *

"Ms. Albarn! Wait up!" A high, young voice calls. Maka turns around."Oh, Tsugumi, what do you need?" The girl was one of her biggest fans. And one of her classes biggest problem children.

"Um, Ms. Albarn, the club wanted to give you something!" Tsugumi holds out a plain, white binder. Hesitantly, Maka takes it. The club in question was the Official Maka Fan Club, whose members doubled as the Official Soul Eater Fan Club. And yes, they really annoyed Maka. Being a celebrity was... weird.

"Um, how sweet?" Maka isn't really sure what she's being given. She doesn't even know what the club does, outside of following her and Soul everywhere like a horde of teenage stalkers. "But what is it?"

"I actually don't really know." The girl replies. "It's something the older kids have been working on for a long time, and they wanted me to give it to you since they were a little afraid of doing it themselves. Well, see you!" With that cryptic answer, Tsugumi leaves. Maka looks at the front cover as the girl skips off down the hall.

"SoMa: For Maka and Soul." She doesn't know what a 'SoMa' is, but she already doesn't like it. Inside is an index. It had a list of chapters and page numbers, and a little note scribbled in the corner. "Sorry Maka, that we couldn't think of good titles for the chapters. But please read this, and think about it! Signed, the Soul Eater Fan Club and the Maka Fan Club." Well... it wouldn't be very nice to just ignore them... Maka stuffs the binder in her bag and heads home. She didn't have anything to grade... so maybe she would give it a shot.

* * *

6 PM

* * *

Maka is horrified. No, disgusted would be a better word. The entire thing is a love story! Who would do something like that! And it wasn't short either, clocking in at around four hundred pages. Which she had read in four hours. Okay, maybe it was confession time.

It was really good. The writing was... incredible. And she had to admit... the club had really gotten her and Soul's personalities spot on... except for one tiny detail. She would never, ever, ever get together with Soul. Maka wasn't comfortable with relationships, after her parents brutal divorce. And she certainly wouldn't ever do something stupid like ask him out, because they weren't... they'd just break up and she would never see him again. Sure they lived together, and sure they had known eachother since they were twelve, and sure he had never let her down...

Suddenly Maka felt like a group of giggling fans were a lot more observant than she was. Which, of course, just made her angry. Maka was incredibly stubborn, and considering that she might be wrong didn't go very well with her. She needed to talk to Soul, if only to put her mind at ease. And then she would need to talk to the fan club. Some stuff in the story was... not age appropriate. Maka decided to start dinner and wait. Soul would be home soon, right?

* * *

10 PM

* * *

"Where have you been!" Maka demands as Soul stumbles blearily in the door.

"Wasn't aware I needed to check in, boss." He replies sarcastically, slumping to the couch beside her. "What are you, my psycho girlfriend?" Maka lets out a little squeak at that last word. He sighs and rakes his fingers through his spiky white hair. "So, what's bugging you."

"You missed dinner!"

"Uh, today is Wednesday. Remember? Drinking night?" Oh. That's right. Suddenly, Maka felt very embarrassed. Every Wednesday Soul, Kid, and Black Star went bar hopping for a few hours.

"Um. Oops..." Maka blushes and fidgets a little.

"Eh. It's okay." He yawns and starts heading for his room. "Well, if that's it, I'm going to sleep."

"Um!" Maka begins, trailing off. "Hey, Soul?" She's got to ask this. He won't say anything weird. She definitely isn't going to regret this... "Do you think I'd make a good girlfriend?" He turns around so quickly you might think he'd been electrocuted. But, of course, he quickly regains his cool. It's Soul. he's always calm. Maka had probably just imagined the look of surprise plastered on his face.

"Do you mean in general or..."

"In general is fine." She mumbles.

"Well, let's see. You're a genius, popular, kind, beautiful, and absolutely fucking terrifying. I mean, you're the girl who killed an evil god. That's pretty impressive." He gives her an odd grin. "So, hell yeah. If you asked me out, I'd say yes." Then he disappears into his room. "And the whole rich thing doesn't hurt either." He calls, before the faint light under the door disappears. Maka is dumbstruck. Did he just...

_'So, hell yeah. If you asked me out, I'd say yes.'_

That... was nothing like what she'd been expecting. His opinion of her, yes, she already knew that part. Though the whole 'slayer of the kishin' bit was exaggerated. Her friends had all been with her, and Maka just happened to be the one to get the last hit. But...

_'If you asked me out...'_

This wasn't happening. She had just misunderstoof him. Maka didn't want a relationship! She knew what happened, she that she would end up just like her parents, depressed, bitter, and maybe responsible for some messed up children that she had failed. Besides, Soul never went on any dates either. He had never expressed the slightest interest in any of his many, many admirers. Then Maka realized something. Soul knew all that about her. It would be just like him, to be so worried about upsetting her that he would never let her know how he felt, to just wait for her.

_'I'd say yes.'_

Maka hurries to her room, the plastic binder clutched between her hands. She needed to find out who wrote the thing, and throttle them. Then she needed to figure out exactly what Soul had meant. The girl fell into a fitful sleep after reading and rereading the fan club's story deep into the night, Soul's words echoing around in her head.

_'If you asked me out...'_

_'I'd say yes.'_

* * *

Tsun Stuff: Okay, this idea was a little weird. But... random ideas from stupid discussions often are. Ashley and I both immediately fell in love with it and so by god, it's going to be written. Let's see... anything important to add... oh! So, just specifically on the conversation, I had gotten her to read Amplify, by Marsh of Sleep, because that is everything a Soul Eater fanfic should be. I think it is literally flawless. So, I made Ashley marathon it Friday night while she was over and when she finished (This was late. Really late. Two in the morning? Something dumb like that.) she said "If Maka read that, I wonder what she would think." And I got this evil smile.

"She would think it's time for kinky weapon sex."

"Rooose!"

"Dude. Writing time. Now." And so, we bring you this. Enjoy.


End file.
